


In Absentia

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You and Fareeha have had to spend a long time apart due to your work, and you return home to an unexpected (but very pleasant) surprise.





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> _May we have the female s/o be gone for a while to come home to Pharah rubbing one out that leads to some steamy shower fun? Maybe with some biting from pharah. Please and thanks. Pharah is my queen and I adore the way you write about her. So perfect_ 😢
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Easing open the front door of your shared abode, you let out a cathartic sigh—how nice to finally be home. It was late afternoon, and you thought Fareeha would still be at work, so it would be a nice surprise for her to come home and find you—

You paused, hearing sounds from further in the apartment. Was there someone home? You listened more intently, and picked out the voice—it was Fareeha. She was… moaning? Heat prickled your cheeks as you quietly slipped off your shoes and crept further in. As you inched closer to your bedroom, you could hear it more clearly.

The sounds she was making were absolutely obscene, and filled your belly with heat. As you came closer to the threshold, she let out a loud moan of your name that made pleasure coil tight in your centre.

She began babbling out words of praise and affection, crying that she was going to come. You swallowed—did you dare peek in on her? Mustering up your courage, you poked your head into the room.

You nearly dropped your bag when you laid eyes on her, just in time for Fareeha to let out a staggering cry. Her pleasure cascaded out with each thrust of the blue-and-gold dildo, coating her hand and thighs. Was that the anniversary gift you’d given her? Your brain tripped up on itself, and you bit your lip as heat flooded your cheeks.

When she had settled, she cast the toy aside with a long-suffering sigh. Looking up, she caught your presence in the doorway and shrieked in shock, quickly covering herself before she realised it was you. She called out to you, as if she weren’t quite sure if she was seeing things.

You took a step into the room, waving meekly. “Hi, honey. I’m home.”

“Oh, you scared me!” She scolded, her cheeks rich with colour.

“I’m sorry. I just got back—the assignment ended earlier than we expected, so I just hopped on the first plane out. I wanted to surprise you, but then I heard you in here, and…” You trailed off, not wanting to admit that you were curious to watch how she played with herself when you weren’t around.

She bolted off the bed and nearly tackled you, pinning you against the opposite wall in the hallway. Her kisses made the heat in your core wind up tighter as your knees grew instantly weak.

“Fareeha—”

She didn’t give you a chance to breathe, licking into your mouth as her expert hands tugged at your fastenings, working you out of your clothes faster than even you could.

“I missed you, _habibti_ ,” she hissed in your ear, hands squeezing your breasts. “You should have told me you were coming home—I would have waited for you.” She sank to her knees, yanking your panties down before pressing up between them, her tongue wriggling past your outer lips.

You moaned loudly, grabbing at the back of her hair. Her hands slid back up your front, playing with your breasts and tweaking the tender buds of your nipples.

“Fareeha, please, I really need a shower—”

“Why?” She whined, voice strained. “You taste so good already—” She sucked on your clit and your eyes rolled back as your spine arched.

“Oh, my God—”

You squeezed your thighs together, and she growled softly, but stood up and pressed you into another spate of hungry kisses. You melted into her, arms wrapping around her broad shoulders as she eagerly handled your pliant body.

“Will you let me join you? Please, I’ve missed you too much and I don’t want to wait any longer…”

You huffed as your cheeks flushed, but smiled sheepishly at her. “I was hoping you’d want to…”

She giggled as she kissed you again, but softer—like she wasn’t afraid you were going to vanish if she let you go, this time. You cupped her cheeks as you regarded her in a daze, the warmth of her chestnut eyes making heat pool in your core.

“I missed you, too,” you finally said. “I’m glad I’m home.”

Fareeha smiled broadly as she picked you up by your waist, wrapping your legs around her as she carted you off to the bathroom.

“Me, too,” she cooed, peppering your face with kisses, which you gladly accepted. “You and I have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

You snorted as your hands drifted down her front, gently tweaking her pert nipples. “If you say so. You looked like you were taking care of yourself just fine.”

“Nothing I ever did to myself could compare to the way you touch me,” she cooed. _That_ made you whimper, pleasure spiking out in a frisson over your skin.

“Wow,” you muttered, burying your face into the furrow of her shoulder. “You’re going to make me blush.”

She hummed as she set you on your feet and finished working you out of your clothes, discarding them in the laundry basket. “I’ll do more than make you blush, _habibti_ ,” she murmured, catching your chin to make you look up at her. “Just wait.”

You bit your lip to stifle your moan, letting Fareeha lead you into the large shower stall. She overtook you in more kisses, pinning you against the wall with her muscular frame—and you let her. You spent several minutes under warm water, kissing and caressing each other, appreciating your closeness and the intimacy the moment afforded you.

Finally, you had to make the first move—grabbing the sponge and lathering it. She didn’t protest as you took your time cleaning her—indeed, she seemed to relish your touch. Especially on her private areas, which you decided you could help her with, this time. She helped you rinse her off—more out of pragmatism, than anything else, you knew. She kissed you again, holding your hand fast between her legs, and you obliged her briefly, stroking along wet folds to hear her soft sighs.

Eventually, she took the sponge from you, and began to lather it again. The tables turned, she took her time washing your body, as well. Your skin tingled beneath her touch, but you were happy to let her take care of you—anticipation was good for you both, but you really did want a shower. When she finally finished soaping you down, you helped her rinse you off. She stood behind you, warm hands gently caressing and fondling your breasts. You let her—the utilitarian part of the shower was over, but you both were comfortable, and you knew she had other plans for you before too long.

Her kisses traveled down the column of your throat, and you let out a sigh that hitched on a gasp as you felt her teeth sink in deep. It didn’t break skin, but it would definitely leave a mark. Her warm tongue stroked the bite, soothing the ache. She turned your face to kiss you again, licking into your mouth as she tweaked your nipples.

“You’re so soft,” she sighed, spinning you around to pin you against the stall wall. Without missing a beat, she began easing her kisses down your front. “I love you.”

She bit you again, this time on your chest, near your breastbone. Another mark she soothed with the gentle stroke of her tongue. Heat spiked out across your skin, pooling deep in your centre. You carded your fingers through her hair as she dipped lower, marking your belly and thighs. As she stood to meet you in another spate of hungry kisses, you couldn’t help your giggle.

“I missed having those little reminders of you on my skin,” you purred, fingers drifting down the hard plane of her belly. One hand caressed her full breasts, teasing at her nipples as you craned up to peck her cheeks. She kissed you again, hungry and more demanding this time as her hands drifted along your sides.

Your free hand slipped up between her legs, stroking the length of her slit. She groaned as she pushed closer, forehead leaned against yours as her hips rolled into your hand. Your fingers pressed past her labia to find her clit, moving in slow, deliberate strokes. Her mouth hung agape as she following your touch.

“Right there,” she whispered, urging you to continue as she covered your mouth with her own. “Oh, that’s it—” Her breath caught as you rolled the nub between your fingers.

“Do you like it when I touch you here, Fareeha?” You cooed, teasing your digits at her entrance. She nodded eagerly, and you dipped to nip and suck at her nipple. Her back arched as she tipped her head back with a sigh.

“Oh, yes,” she managed to eke out, lost in the bliss of the pleasure she was receiving. You eased a single digit inside her, and her hips jerked against your hand. She pressed down against your palm, like she was trying to urge you deeper. Your tongue swirled around the bud of her nipple before you suckled, pulling her into your mouth.

She tipped her face down to regard you with hungry eyes that did not for a moment belie the lust she felt. Her gaze bore into you and made pleasure coil ever tighter in your centre. Grabbing the nape of your neck, she tipped you back and whispered strings of filth against your lips while you fingered her.

You barely bit back your own moan, carefully pressing a second finger in as you crooked your digits, stroking over her sweet spot. Her moan was loud and unabashed, dripping in pleasure that made your knees go weak. You carried on, coaxing her into more soft kisses as the tempo of your strokes increased.

The telltale flexing and twitching of her inner muscles around your fingers signalled her impending climax. The idea of teasing her briefly crossed your mind, but you were too lost to the heat of her breath against your ear, praise and filth tumbling past her lips in equal measure.

She cursed loudly as her pleasure crested, spilling out over your fingers and cascading down her thighs. You knew just how to ease off, carrying her to the brink before gently slipping out of her. Wet fingers carefully caressed and teased along her slick folds, stroking over the hard bud of her clit as you pecked soft kisses against her mouth.

Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed with effort as her hips moved against your touch. Palms pressed flat against the wall, she took a moment to find her breath before her eyes snapped open—dark with lust and hunger that you knew well. You swallowed.

She pressed you into a demanding kiss that sent a frisson of pleasure rushing over your scalp and down your spine before it pooled in your centre. Her hands gruffly squeezed your breasts, tweaking your nipples before giving them a sharp tug.

You yelped, and Fareeha dropped to her knees, hooking your knee over her shoulder. You hardly had a chance to breathe before her mouth was between your legs, lips and tongue working feverishly along your dripping slit. You couldn’t hold back your moan, grabbing at her hair as your head tipped back.

Babbling praise and soft begging tumbled past your lips, your breath catching on a gasp as she sucked on your clit. She eased your thigh up, opening you up more to her as she pushed her tongue inside you. Her fingers stroked feverishly over your clit as warm chestnut eyes found your gaze.

“You taste so good,” she cooed, thumbs spreading you wide as she delved back in. “I missed you—missed how you taste, how you sound when you’re crying for me—”

You let out a wail as she sucked hard on your clit, bliss spiralling in your belly. You wheezed her name as your fingers tightened in dark tresses.

“I’m close,” you hissed, hips moving against the ferocious attention of her mouth. “Please, don’t stop.”

She shook her head, but was too lost in the bliss of pleasuring you to utter a word. It was just as well, as a moment later you felt yourself coming undone. Your orgasm rippled out over your skin in waves, inner muscles clenching tightly as her mouth continued working you over. She eased off in just the right way, carrying your pleasure on for several minutes before you began to bridge the gap.

Fareeha left a final, lingering kiss against the overworked bundle of nerves between your legs before she stood, holding you steady—which was good, because your knees were jelly. She held you close for some long minutes, resting her cheek against the damp crown of your hair as warm fingers trailed along your spine. Tingles of pleasure trickled out over your skin, and you leaned into her heavily, still not fully confident you could hold yourself up.

She leaned back finally, an enduring kiss against your hair before she looked down at you. All that lust and desire had trickled away, and now you were left with raw and open adoration as she regarded you. Heat flared in your cheeks as you looked away, but she whispered your name with such a fierce longing that you could do nothing else but look to her.

“I love you,” she said, voice warm with all the affection you could feel radiating from her. You swallowed around the lump in your throat, and craned up to leave a gentle kiss on her mouth.

“I love you, too, Fareeha,” you mumbled, nestling against her breast as you closed your eyes, a little overwhelmed by the pleasant tightness that coiled in your chest. “You make me so happy…”

She laughed as she stroked your hair, shifting to turn off the water. “That’s good!” She said blithely, giving you a squeeze. “Lovers should always endeavour to make sure their others are happy, don’t you think?”

You nodded sheepishly, letting her lead you out of the stall. The adrenaline had faded enough that you could stand, though your legs were still a bit wobbly. Companionable silence hung between you as she dried you off, though she paused for a moment to admire the marks she had left on you, but especially the one on your throat. She kissed it once and gave you a cheeky smile.

“It looks good on you,” she said, ruffling the towel over her own body. Glancing in the mirror, you could see it clearly—and so would anyone else, even once you were wearing clothes. It made you feel warm. You watched her for a moment, admiring the hard lines of her body as she dried herself off.

She noticed your attention when she rose to stand again, and an impish smirk curled her lips. “Something on your mind?” She asked, closing the distance between you. You didn’t flinch, relishing her warm touch against your skin.

“We aren’t finished, are we?” You mumbled, heat already sinking into your belly. She quirked a brow as she leaned closer.

“Far from it.” She kissed you as her hands caressed the tender skin of your breasts. “But _someone_ insisted on taking a shower.”

You pouted, and she laughed. “Now that it’s out of the way, perhaps you want to go make a mess of the sheets with me?”

You smirked. “Didn’t you already take care of that?”

She purred as she hoisted you up in her arms, wrapping your legs around her waist. “I’m sure we can do better.”

You leaned closer, cupping her cheeks as you kissed her with open passion. “I hope so.”


End file.
